wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Infinitude
The End Guard Ring component code coming shortly ---- Focus This character and code belongs to Seaviper, with The End Guard belonging to Storm. Do not steal the character or code from me or The End Guard from Storm. Pay attention Description Infinitude is a dark navy blue, appearing as a slightly brighter navy blue under direct light, and a darker navy blue when in the dark. His underbelly is the same dark navy blue as his main scales, and it also consists of the same small yet durable scales on his body. These small yet durable scales have some dark golden bands in some areas, particularly around his maw, wrists, ankles, and tail. Long silver horns protrude from his skull, slightly crooked with jagged turns. Two long, narrow, and pointed ears come out not too far from his eyes, which are an impossibly perfect black, save for two incredibly thin, slitted, dead silver pupils. Long, slightly crooked spines come out where his head meets his neck and along his back above his legs, and these spines are slightly faded black color. His face is pointed, with a long and tapered snout. Infinitude is all about points. His wings are long and narrow, with jagged digits and tattered membrane. The membrane between the digits comes out in long spikes at the end, and some of them drag on the floor even when his wings are folded up while he walks. His wings start out as the same impossibly black as his eyes, although it fades slightly as it gets closer to the end of the membrane. His claws are sharp and pointed, with more of a jagged downward curve as opposed to the smooth downward curve of most dragon claws. His arms and legs are long and thin, but pack a surprising amount of power when he punches or kicks. The same goes for his tail, which like the rest of his body, is long and jagged. Infinitude has a thin and wiry build, often looking like he is malnourished and starved from how thin he is. When standing, at full height he is slightly taller than Icarus, with the tips of his horns the same height as Icarus’ wing when referring to this chart His blood is a slightly darker gold color than his band markings, and it glitters under direct light. When in his true form, Infinitude doesn’t grow much taller, but does certainly change physically. The deep yellow-gold bands glow a bright gold, and they seem to pulse with energy. Many eyes open up in various places, formed together in small clusters. These eyes have dead silver pupils too, although they are just pinpricks compared to his slitted pupils. His wing membrane splits off from the fingers, hovering around an inch or two away from them but still staying in place. His wing membrane also turns such a pure black that light is no longer reflected back, which makes it look like nothing exists where his membrane is. His eyes also do this, while retaining their pupil color. Many broken silver rings will appear around his limbs, although the most notable one is the broken silver infinity that looks through his main set of horns. Don’t lose sight of your opponent Traits Infinitude is mainly neutral when it comes towards conversation and interaction with others. He is rather calm, having a voice that sounds kind of flat and lacking in personality. Some hints of personality can show up when he is generally interested in the subject which is being discussed or the dragon he is discussing, but this isn’t very common. He seems to have good patience, and is quite literal. But if he is provoked enough, this calm attitude can go away faster than the blink of an eye. Infinitude can become very unstable and aggressive if he gets provoked enough, and his outbursts tend to be violent and loud. He mainly takes out his anger on a single individual, and usually violently kicks, pushes, throws, or smacks the individual with his tail. He used to be more violent with actively attacking and wounding his target, but this mainly happened while fighting and all it took were a few strong shocks and some conditioning to help cool this temper slightly to be less violent. These outbursts are usually short, but if they go on for a little too long or he is too rough, they will shock him as a warning to cool it. He normally clams down after this, as the provocations are normally small and aimed towards those he doesn’t like. He does refrain from doing this against those who he knows will put up a tough fight, with him instead often targeting the weaker ones. Luckily he hasn’t done this towards any of the scientists. Yet. He loves experimenting with how he warps time, using free time when he is alone to practice on the objects in his cell. He may also use this time to formulate attack strategies and come up with attack strategies, and how to counter other’s moves or keeping any He enjoys puzzle or logic games, and finds it fun to try and challenge his mind. He enjoys thinking about time and the the fourth dimension, things that normal dragons just can’t comprehend. Alertness is key History The Ring component was crafted with care, and when the scientists saw that they had gotten a powerful creation, they made sure to get his obedience first. They conditioned him, kept tabs on him, made sure that he never showed any sort of defiance towards them. They eventually managed to stamp this part of him out, although while doing so has caused his lack of a personality to form a boring and calm subject. He appeared fine for awhile, but then began to develop violent outbursts when provoked enough. So they had to condition him once more, and while they were able to tame it down, RFA-839 would still sometimes have these outbursts. It didn’t take much of a zap to calm him down, and so they concluded that the conditioning had worked, as he displayed no desire to continue his outburst and face punishment after a warning. When he able to start shifting into his divine form, more problems developed. The most noticeable incident of him after being in his divine form was after sparring while divine, and RFA-839 demanding food. Even after multiple denies it still kept pushing, and eventually he had another outburst and warped time, allowing him to slip free from the guards and escape down the hallway. The scientists were worried at first that he might’ve escaped, but a frantic cook alerted them of a subject in the kitchen. He was sure enough in the kitchen, and had raided the main fridge leaving nothing edible left behind. It was put in the Whiteout room for an hour after this, and when finished while it did appear shaken from the lack of perception and perceived infiniteness of the room, a few guards said that he almost looked smug on the way back to his cell. Since then, they have made sure to keep RFA-839 away from any nearby fridges. Since then, no other notably bad incidents have happened. While it may get warnings from time to time, it still is perceived to be generally obedient and doesn’t continue after a warning. But the scientists don’t know what is is truly thinking, or how it may actually feel. Who knows what he will do once he grows tired of the lab. Remain cool Skills tInfinitude is a rather powerful dragon, being the literal combination of a demon and a Wisp. He can stay rather focused when tasked to do something, but when he focuses hard enough on something, anything living that can be considered a distraction goes mute and their perception of time is slowed down. Whatever he is focused on will get a strong feeling of being watched, as well as an uncomfortable and annoying burning sensation to their scales while he is focused like this on them. Once he stops focusing hard enough, anything that has been muted and had their perception of time slowed down will be able to speak again and have their perception go back to normal, and whoever he was focusing on will have the feeling of being watched and the burning sensation go away. Depending on the power of the individual, the effects of him focusing on them can vary. More powerful subjects will still be mute but their perception won’t be slowed down as much, while weaker individuals will have their perceptions slowed down much more, while still being mute. Stronger individuals will have less of a burning feeling, but the feeling of being watched will still remain. Infinitude can also warp time, usually warping his own more than other’s. He mainly warps his own perception of time as it is the easiest to do, with others taking more strength depending on how powerful they are. Weaker individuals, while their time still being harder to warp then his own, are still relatively easy and take less effort. Stronger individuals need more effort and focus, and as such can’t have their perception warped as much. When in battle he speeds up his own perception and returns it to normal very quickly, giving him the illusion of being very fast. He normally does this when toying with or testing an opponent, but otherwise he’ll just keep his perception sped up. Sometimes for his own amusement in battle, he will slow down the opponent’s time so that he can watch them try and fight him in slow motion. It’s one thing he will never find old. He is already rather powerful on his own, and is pretty agile. His small scales can easily take multiple hits, and while he does heal wounds faster than a normal dragon, he usually warps time so that the wounds appear to be healing much faster. He is deceitfully strong despite his thin appearance, and a punch can easily send a MudWing crashing into a wall. He also doesn’t need to eat or drink as much as a normal dragon, and some of the scientists wonder if he actually needs food and water at all, and he just enjoys consuming them for the flavor. When in his true form, all of these powers are significantly heightened. It takes way less effort for him to focus hard, and while focusing in his divine form the radius increases for those who will be muted, and their perception of time will be even more slowed down. The feeling of being watched also grows much stronger, and the burning sensation becomes rather unbearable, making it hard for the dragon being focused on to ignore these feelings and not get distracted by them. Again, this still follows the same format with the stronger individuals being less affected than the weaker ones. He can also warp time much easier and quicker, and in a few cases he’s even stopped time. His strength is also increased, with a flick of a finger able to send a normal dragon flying. After being in his divine form and using a lot of power he tends to develop a strong appetite, and craves food and drink to eat or he may have another outburst. Once again, the scientists aren’t quite sure if he actually needs the food and water, but supply it to him anyway so he won’t raid their main fridge again. Be wise Relations |-| Cursed = Royal (PRD-361) Lucifer - Infinitude does not like the prideful royal component. He doesn’t trust Lucifer, as the royal component either is sadistic or manipulative in it’s emotions, so he tends to avoid the giant beast. He also finds Lucifer to be more powerful in terms of physical abilities than more supernatural ones like reality-warping, and sees Lucifer as slightly lacking in mental power. He makes sure to keep his distance so that he won’t risk being crushed by the giant subject. Overall Relations: Neutral-Negative Likely to Abuse?: He would get crushed like a bug if he were to try Power (WRH-471) Ragnarok - Overall Relations: ' '''Likely to Abuse?: ' Silver (QGA-719) Afreet - 'Overall Relations: ' 'Likely to Abuse?: ' Ruin (XAN-404) Demure - 'Overall Relations: ' 'Likely to Abuse?: ' Bond (HWI-185) Berith - 'Overall Relations: ' 'Likely to Abuse?: ' |-| Blessed = Rose (LDC-777) Hawthorn - Being the duality to Infinitude's ring, he is unsure about how to feel about Hawthorn. He can’t help but feel slightly unnerved about her ability to read other’s feelings and thoughts, and usually makes his best effort to subtlety keep her from directly touching him if she comes close. Luckily, she is easy to distract, so if he feels uncomfortable he will tell her to observe something he thought seemed different on a floor or wall. He has also never understood her fascination towards plants, and will try to also use that topic to distract her. Even so, she dislikes the unpure anyways, and while he does dislike her back in some ways, he can’t help but agree that the unpure aren’t the friendliest and most trustworthy of the subjects. '''Overall Relations: Neutral Likely to Abuse?: A chance, although slim Free (DIL-060) Rapture - Infinitide has great respect towards Rapture. Overall Relations: Positive Likely to Abuse?: Why would he try? Poise ( ) [ ] - Overall Relations: ' '''Likely to Abuse?: ' Charisma (QGA-719) Mystique - Infinitide finds Mystique to be the most terrifying of the subjects that can read emotions. Since they can bend the world to make what they say true (as long as it’s reasonable) and can get into other dragon’s minds and tamper with their thoughts, he is very unnerved towards them and will also avoid them when possible. Even so, they are small and weak, so as long as he keeps his mind strong and aware of the potential to be tampered with, as well as keeping them mute he should be fine in crushing them. '''Overall Relations: Negative Likely to Abuse?: Highly Rise ( ) [ ] - Overall Relations: ' '''Likely to Abuse?: ' Heart (SVX-935) Isocolon - Infinitude finds Isocolon as another perfect reason to keep his emotions behind a wall of ice. The weaker subject would probably struggle more to read his emotions, but even still he plays it safe and keeps his distance from them. '''Overall Relations: Neutral Likely to Abuse?: Likely |-| Staff = wip Be powerful Notes Sleeps with his eyes open, is made sure to avoid fridges with food after the Refrigerator Incident Be focused Illustrations text Name: Infinitude ID: RFA-839 Gender: Male Tribe Base: NightWing Other DNA: Raven, great horned owl, housefly, alligator Component: Ring Breeding Program Participant?: Yes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress